Fire Fox
by FlamingFireFox
Summary: TT and Hp Xover Malchior is back. Raven is cursed with another prophecy, what's she to do when she's thrown into situation after situation that tries her sanity, and guys who throw themselves at herAlot of love triangles and future Xovers better sum insid


Hi you might remember me writing another story called Fire Fox well this is going to end being the same story same plot only it has a majorly differn't twist in it.

Summary: Raven's turned into a demon called the Fire Fox who is a sort of guardian demon. And for the first part of the story is asked to protect Hogwarts school or namely a certain boy called Harry Potter. Their are going to be alot of love triangels circled around Raven not just with Harry Potter charecters. This is hopefully going to be a long series i mean really long it's going to go on to crossover with Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakashu, Fruits Basket, and probably more. But the first part is going to be devoted to Harry Potter.

But if you give me pairing idea's except with Raven I'll take them under consideration because i don't plan on pairing anyone else up with anyone.

I'm going to make another summary oneday so bare with me. And don't get to mad at my grammer mistakes because i'm really bad at that, but please give be constructive criticism.

Hope you like this story.

Disclaimer: don't own the poem 'Bells' or Teen Titan's or Harry Potter, do own Lornex

XXXxxxx

_Hear the bells-_

_Silver bells!_

_What a world of merriment their melody fortells!_

_How they tinkle, tinkle, tinkle,_

How did it happen? What had caused it to escalate to the pint it jeopardized her friends? How did she always manage to drag her friends into her affairs?

Raven lay their, amidst a bedrooms whose contents were upturned, her small form trembled with the effort to compress her sobs. Every time her body shook another item in her room exploded, adding to the mess. Laying there in her dark room, her small hands clutched the sheets of her bed, as if it was her only anchor. Thoughts of losing herself to her despair fueled her raw emotions.

Raven lifted her head momentarily when she heard a loud crashing noise; it had been different from the sounds of her exploding furniture. She turned her head to come face to face with herself, her own reflection which was projected in her now shattered mirror. Instead of seeing her own she saw a man with black hair, his red eyes stared at her blankly.

For a moment she looked into his eyes, before sneering. "Why do you always get in my way? Just leave me alone." All too suddenly the mirror detonated sending shards of glass in all direction. But if it hit her she didn't notice.

She hadn't intended to remember him especially seeing his face, over and over again, but he kept appearing in her mind. Brining about old memories some of which were good and others bad. She had thought she was over him after the first time they met, but it seemed fate had it set in stone that their destinies would be intertwined. And it seemed fate had played a cruel trick on her, only bringing him back to test her feelings.

'Why did he have to unbury those feelings?'

"Two days" Raven mumbled "Why did he have to come back in my life?"

XXXxxxx

2 days ago

It had been a year since they were able to banish her father back into the hell. Not much has changed since then. The tower was in tip top shape; except a little more advanced with its technology. They still fought crime; they had even got some new enemies like the Quintuplets. While a few old enemies like Red X were still at large. Slade who had been there worst enemy ever disappeared after the Trigon incident, and hadn't been heard from since. This was a good thing in Raven's book, because it meant that Robin wouldn't have to obsess over him anymore.

The titan's over the past year had changed a bit here and their. Robin had over the past year decided to spend all his spare time working out, so he now had a well muscled body. He had also grown a few inches since last year; he was now about two inches shorter then Cyborg. Cyborg hadn't changed at all on the other hand, being half metal.

Beast Boy out of all the Titans had changed the most, he had grown a lot taller since last year. Shooting up past all the girl members of the titans, he now stood eye level with Robin. He looked about the same, a little more muscular, loosing the green bean effect.

The bubbly, friendly, and all around gorgeous alien girl Star Fire had grown even more beautiful over the last year. She had the complete body of a model, without loosing her innocent expression. Like the other titans her costume hadn't changed it still was a purple skirt and top, although since she kept her skirt the same length of when she was younger it had risen up a bit showing off her legs. This annoyed of Robin who was tired of the cat calls she received.

She herself hadn't changed at all over the last year; she was now the shortest member of the team.

After getting rid of her fathers influence she had decided she'd get rid of everything that had tied her to him. Removing the chakra from her forehead with a spell, and she disposed of her azarathian uniform, replacing it with black pants and a large blue sweat shirt.

Dark, and cut off from the world as ever, Raven sat alone in her room, positioned cross-legged on her bed. A small leather bound book lay in her hand entitled 'The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe.'

_Hear the bells-_

_Silver bells!_

_What a world of merriment their melody fortells!_

_How they tinkle, tinkle, tinkle,_

She heard a knock at her door, ignoring whoever was their she continued to read her poem.

_In the icy air of night!_

_While the stars that oversprinkle_

_All the heavens, seem to twinkle_

_With a crystalline delight;_

She looked up when the knocking turned to pounding. "Hey Rae come out and look what me and B.B got," an excited Cyborg yelled.

Raven sighed shaking her head at the fact Cyborg had used her nickname. 'Ignore them, just ignore them and they'll go away.'

"Hey Rae you there?" it was Beast Boy this time, "we got a surprise for you that we know you're going to like."

She went to her door in spite of herself leaving her book behind. Opening the metal door a crack, she peered out.

Cyborg and B.B stood there hands behind there backs. "Hey Rae" they chimed simultaneously.

"What do you want?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to play the extremist, the coolest, the sport that sweeping the nation, the game better then stank ball, GLORFBAG BALL!!" Cyborg uncovered the ball he had hid behind his back, Raven thought it looked like one of Star Fire's puddings.

"And we were hoping you might want to……."

"No" she slammed the door not even listening to what they had to say, she was tired of them coming up with games, and asking her if she wanted to play them.

Going back to her book she opened it. But before she could even find her place there was another knock on the door. Snapping her book shut she rubbed her temples, before getting up to see who it was this time.

"Yes" she said curtly when she opened the door only to find Robin.

"Hi Raven I was just wondering if you've seen Beast Boy or Cyborg I think there up to something."

"No" she shut her door and went back to her book.

_Keeping time, time, time,_

_In a sort of Runic rhyme,_

When there was a third knock on her door she got up and stomped to the door, ready to give that person a piece of her mind. She threw it open only to come face to face with the source of the annoyance. And immediately most of her anger ebbed away.

Star Fire stood there clad in purple pajamas carrying what resembled once a bunny plushy.

But it wasn't the fact that Star Fire stood in the hallway at 2oclock in the afternoon in her Pj's that perturbed Raven but the fact that sitting behind Star sat two large bags, which Raven expected held either make up or clothes, but either way she didn't want to find out.

"O friend Raven you must join me in doing the slumber party today," Star Fire tried to get around the shorter girl so she could enter Raven's room, but Raven blocked her. "I do believe that your room is most suited for this slumbering party."

"Star it's 2 in the afternoon" Raven tried to reason, because she really wasn't in the mood to deal with the naïve alien at the moment.

"I know I was just hoping that we might be able to…"

"No" she said firmly.

"But friend Beast Boy said that you wanted to have a girls night..." Star Fire tried to explain but Raven didn't give her a chance to finish.

"I don't care, he lied" she slammed the door in the Alien's face. Irritated that Beast Boy had asked Star Fire to plan a sleep over which he knew that she would say no to.

Raven didn't move from where she had shut her door, she heard Star Fire hesitate before turning around "maybe next time friend," she called back before leaving. But before she got more then a few steps another set of foot steps could be heard.

"Hey Star" it sounded like Beast Boy "did she agree to the sleepover?"

"No, she didn't want to" the alien girl sound crest fallen, that it made Raven feel guilty.

"Man sometimes she can be so creepy I thought we were so over this stage by now, but she still hangs out in her room all alone. Me and Cy asked if she wanted to play Glorfbag ball, but she said no she didn't even listen to how it's played." Raven could hear him sigh.

"No you mustn't say that about our friend" Star Fire gasped

There voices began to drift down the hallway leaving Raven alone in her room to be plagued by the words Beast Boy had just said. "I'm not creepy" she whispered, "just different" she remembered a time nearly two years ago when he had called her creepy, he was just angry and he apologized saying that he would never meant it.

Even now that she knew that he didn't mean it she still felt betrayed. Trying to forget what he just said she went back to her bed so she could finally finish the book.

XXXxxxx

_In the living room _

"You should not have called her creepy" Star Fire said floating inches off the ground while looking down on the changeling.

"I know it just makes me so mad sometimes," Beast Boy yelled "she thinks she's alone but she's not, I've told her that before but she doesn't believe it. She's always cut off even now."

"I know but we must support her not resort to calling her bad names."

"Yea your right Star I think I might apologize later just incase she heard that, don't want her getting the wrong impression that I hate her or anything."

XXXxxxx

_Back in Raven's room_

Raven sat on her bed unknowingly reading the same passage in her book over and over again, the only thing that went through her head was Beast Boy words. In away it stung her more then before especially after all they've been through; Trigon, brotherhood of evil, and all the other stuff.

Finally realizing she was getting no where in her book she shut it. Using her powers she telekinetically put it back on her book shelf. She was about to start meditating when her room was lit up by a red light, while a loud beeping noise could be heard.

'Trouble' she got up, pulling her hood to her sweat shirt over her head before she hovered out of her room, to meet her teammates in the briefing room.

The door clicked close behind Raven leaving the room empty of all occupants. The room remained silent, undisturbed for the majority of Raven's departure but as the time seemed to stretch on, a soft rattling sound made itself known.

Sounds of scratching echoed through the dark room, slowly growing louder and louder with urgency. And it went on scratching ever so often giving an animalistic growl.

The chestnut trunk in the corner shook slightly as the creature inside of it tried to escape. All too suddenly the noises stopped and the room grew silent, occasionally though the chestnut trunk in the corner would rattle.

XXXxxxx

Raven groaned as she floated towards her room, the fight had been a waste of her time. Dr. Light had tried robbing yet another bank, the keyword was 'tried' by the time the titan's and herself had arrived at the scene of the crime he hadn't even managed to get out of the bank with the money. And when he saw her standing over him he immediately put his hands behind his back begging to go to jail.

The only reason it took them so long to get home was for the fact Beast Boy and Cyborg wanted to go out for pizza.

She came to her room and was about to open the door when a noise stopped her. A loud crashing sound was coming from inside her room.

Raven threw the door open ready for an attack, but stopped when she got a good look at the inside of her room. No one was there.

Raven looked around her room suspiciously eyes sweeping her bookshelf, her bed, the dresser, and came to rest on an empty corner of her room where a chest use to be. Only to find that it was missing.

All other thoughts fled her mind. Standing their, it felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Raven could only stare at the place it use to sit a horrified expression on her face. The trunk that had imprisoned _'him'_ was now gone, perhaps stolen, or even a worse possibility was that he was free. She was so deep in thought that when the door to her room closed she jumped.

'Get a grip Raven its ok you probably moved it when you did your spring cleaning this year, and forgot where you put it.' It was just a fleeting hope, but she tried to make herself believe it anyways. 'You just have to look for it maybe you put it in your closet.'

Raven was about to open her closet when she remembered the crashing noise, what if whoever had been in her room was still their, and waiting in the closet for her. Taking a deep breath she used her powers to open it.

Her old uniforms hung there like little black ghosts, filling the entire space of her closet. 'I really have to get rid of those.' She was about to close the door when something white caught her eye. 'The book but how could it still be here?! Where's the trunk?'

Raven bent to pick it up from where it lay amidst her collection of blue boots, when a clawed hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. "I don't think so."

Surprised and utterly bewildered she looked up to come nose to nose with a certain red eyed person. Not thinking of the consequences of her actions she screamed.

XXXxxxx

From inside the tower's kitchen Robin, Star Fire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were finishing off the leftover pizza they had brought home from the parlor. "Friends I am most full now may we proceed to the living room to watch the documentary on hot dogs?"

"Star we watched that last time, can't we……………." Beast Boy stopped mid sentence. His green ears twitched slightly before he fell backwards in his chair, in his haste to get up.

"Hey Beast Boy what's wrong?" Robin asked getting up to see if the green changeling was ok.

"Dude did you not just hear that?"

"Friend what is……"

A scream answered Star Fire's question. All of them turned pale faced in the direction the scream had come from, all of them were thinking the same thing, 'Raven.'

With only a nod of his head as a signal Robin turned and ran out of the room with the other's in tow.

The four pulled up to their friend's door not hesitating they crashed through it, landing in fighting position inside the room.

Their stood the intruder his back turned to them, he looked up briefly and back down to the person in his arms "I told you if you'd scream this would happen" his voice held a deep British accent.

The man turned and smirked at the group of people, he was tall Robin noted nearly Cyborg's height; he had long black hair and crimson eyes. He looked like he was thrown out of an old fairy tale, he had purple armor with a capital M on the front, with black mesh covering the parts of his body that the armor didn't cover. A black scarf covered the lower part of his face, and in his arms in a sort of headlock he held Raven. Being taller her feet were dangling off the ground, but he had his other arm around her waist so she wouldn't suffocate.

"Titan's Go" Robin began, but when he noticed the way the intruder was slowly moving backwards towards the window he raised his hand to stop the attack.

"You must be Robin," the man's crimson eyes peered into Robin's masked ones. "Raven did talk highly of you, but I imagined you stronger last time we fought was such a disappointment."

"Who are you?" Robin growled.

"I thought you were smarter then that, haven't you figured out I'm Malchior."

XXXxxxx

Raven hung limply in the dragon's arms paralyzed; she was unable to summon her power out of fright or mixed up emotions she couldn't tell. She had never wanted to meet him again, after what he put her through, seducing, her and then breaking her heart.

Sometimes she wondered what she'd do if she ever met him in person again, but they were just passing thoughts. However now here he was, in her room taking her hostage.

"You're Malchior?" Robin asked. Raven could see the wheels turn in Robin's head putting the name to past villains, apparently Beast Boy remembered the dread dragon first. "Weren't you that dragon?"

"You must be Cyborg, and of course I am" Malchior said coolly. Raven felt him shift his body slightly as he continued to back up towards the window.

"No I'm Beast Boy"

"O are you now" he looked down at Raven in what was clearly amazed look. She couldn't look at him, she turned her head slightly so she could stare at the ground. "I thought you said he was the….. excuse me didn't you say the 'stupid' one, I guess even the dumbest person would remember me. Right Sweet Raven" he licked the top of her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Hey" Beast Boy said incredulously "don't do that."

Raven began struggle against her captor, 'what was he doing this wasn't part of the plan.'

"Let her go" Robin said brandishing his boa staff in an attempted threat.

"And why would I do that? I need her more then you do," he had made it all the way to the window and with a swift kick he broke the glass. Raven could hear the shards of the glass hit the rocky island below, and all she could do was hope it wasn't her fate as well. "If you'll excuse us we'll be going now."

"No wait" Robin exclaimed.

Raven saw him run forward, it was to late Malchior had flung both himself and her out the window. Raven and him were freefalling, she was aware that his grip on her loosened but she couldn't move all she could do was watch as the rocks below came closer and closer. Raven scrunched up her face ready for the hit, it never came.

Raven opened her eyes only to find she was lying on her back in what appeared to be Jump city's park. She looked up only to stare up into the face of Malchior. "Hello Love miss me?"

"Not in particular" she growled. Raven pushed him off her and got up leaving him to pick himself up. "And what was that back there, you made it sound as if you're kidnapping me. If what you said was true you could've just told them, now they're going to be looking for us you realize that?" Raven huffed.

"Did I scare you when I picked you up?" he asked smirking at her cockily, avoiding her question.

"No" Raven felt her face burn in spite of herself from embarrassment, back in the tower she didn't know what to do when he picked her up she was afraid. Her emotions always seemed to go haywire around him.

Before her friends had come, it had been awkward at first, he hadn't attacked or anything but he had grabbed the book away from her. But after that he had also tried to apologize by bowing, in a way a servant would for a king while whispering mantras from other languages, she could only assume it was an apology. But after all that happened he had made it clear to her that he didn't care if she trusted him but she had to hear what he had to say.

"Anyway down to business" she began. "How do you expect me to believe you in the first place? After what you did to me and my friends last time I'm going to need proof of what you just said, because I don't believe a word of it."

Malchior looked at her square in the eyes. "I know, but there's nothing I can do about the past, but I can make amends for it now." He began pacing occasionally turning to kick a clump of grass. "Damn I don't know what to do."

Raven watched his movement it seemed like he really meant it when he apologized back in the room, but she had been deceived by him before and she was not about to make the same mistake twice. "First off can you repeat it?"

"Repeat? Repeat what Love?" Malchior asked looking up at her.

"The prophecy" Raven snapped "we have to figure out what it means before anything else."

"But did I not tell you what it meant before we left" Malchior asked her curiously.

"Just say it" she rubbed her temples out of annoyance she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Reasonable Love" he took a deep breath before going completely serious:

_And so it came the Lornex from the myths and legend to bring not destruction as it had been created to d,o but to awaken an even stronger force. The Erif Xof flame. Laying dormant for over a thousand year it has finally come to be possessed by the span of the demon lord Trigon. Suppressed for nearly seventeen years by the half breed. It is to be awakened on the sixteenth day of the thirtieth month._

"How did you come by this prophecy anyway?" She asked him suspiciously, 'what if this was all away to trick her an attempt to steal her magic."

"I can't tell you" he said solemnly "I promised her that I wouldn't. But I can say that in return of contour acting your curse, I was told to tell you the prophecy."

"How did you meet my mother" Raven asked him angrily. There was only one person in the world who had the power to unarm one of her spells and that was her mother.

"Who said anything about your mother" he asked aghast, making it clear that it was indeed been her.

"Are kind of magic is only passed down generation to generation, and can only be reversed by others with our magic. And seeing as I have no other family then it would've had to be her." Raven inhaled before continuing. "So where did you meet her?"

"Well you see…." before finishing he stopped. "I thought your friends would be here by now, damn this changes everything" he raised his head in away a dog would when sniffing the air, "he's here." Malchior quickly pushed her behind him.

"What are you doing what's here?" Raven was so pissed and confused she didn't know what to do. And him he had the nerve to push her behind him like he was going to protect her. After what he did then, and what he was doing now she couldn't figure out who the real Malchior was.

"Do you know what today is" when she shook her head he continued "it is the sixteenth day of the thirtieth month. The prophecy was not going by mortal time but by demons."

"So you mean…………."

From behind a nearby park bench a large black vortex appeared, swirling in the endless a large steel paw shot out crushing the bench. As the creature began to appear the world around Raven seemed to die. The clear sky over all of a sudden darkened, from black clouds that came out of nowhere, it began to rain heavily.

"What's happening?" Raven asked Malchior.

"He's being summoned; the Lornex can't stay in what you may call a living environment see." Raven looked up all around her trees began to turn gray, at the same time the grass began to turn brown and died. Malchior seemed to have read her mind " the summoning won't kill us, he'd want to do that himself."

Now completely emerged the Lornex stood there shaking the water from its silver pelt. It was huge about the size of a horse, and baring the resemblance of a dead lion. It skin was tight over its rid cage and over its whole skeleton. It had a long wiry mane the same color as it's fur, it nearly covered two narrow gold eyes. It wouldn't have looked to dangerous if it didn't have two long fangs on either side of his mouth, and a mace looking thing for a tail.

Malchior took a step back bumping into Raven. But he didn't seem to notice, he was glaring at the large cat and it was glaring right back.

'Give me the girl' the creature growled in an inhuman voice.

He didn't answer him but he turned to look at her for a moment Raven almost pitied him, the look on his face he was giving her right it was almost like this was a whole other person, or dragon then before. His eyes pleaded with her "don't fight him no matter what, run to your friends and leave at once this is one prophecy that we can't afford to come true."

'I'm losing patience' it growled. Raven watched as it shifted to from one paw to the other and back before it snarled and ran forward. 'Give me the girl I must fulfill the prophecy.'

It seemed as if the creature had completely vanished from the field they stood in. Malchior eyes shifted trying to spot the Lornex through all the rain. Raven also looked trying to reach out with her power to read his location but it seemed his presence was in every corner of the field making it impossible to pin point it.

Raven who all of a sudden felt an enormous presence behind her turned to look, already ready to throw something telekinetically at him.

"It's a trap" Raven was pushed to the ground from behind by Malchior. Wiping the mud off her face she looked up in time to see Malchior take the hit that had been meant for her. 'No' she thought as she watched him fly across the field with the Lornex in tow.

Mallchior threw the creature off him, getting to his feet a minute later. The Lornex landed easily on his feet, and was looking at Malchior expectantly. 'Dragon what is your business, to not take true form is an insult to one such as myself.'

"I don't need my other form to beat you," he summoned a bolt of white energy which he shot at the Lornex. The Lornex dodged it but Malchior was not done yet he, threw another bolt a second later which caught the Lornex on the chest, but it didn't even bat an eye lash.

'You might want to rethink the changing form dragon' it went in for an attack but Malchior was ready this time instead of dodging he put up a black shield similar to the one Raven often used. It hit it straight on for a moment it seemed to work but a second later the shield wavered and began to crack. Noticing this he held the shield with one hand and with the other summoned yet another bolt of white energy.

The shield wavered before completely dissolving, not waiting a second he threw the energy before the Lornex could even continue the attack it was pushed backwards, but once again it didn't seem to harm him. And with a feral growl the fight continued.

Raven watched from the side lines as Malchior was slowly pushed back with the effort to fend off the Lornex's attacks. She watched the exchange but couldn't move, she wanted to run like Malchior had suggested, but Raven couldn't. I have to stop this it isn't right, no I have to get my friends, no. Unable to make up her mind she sat there in the pouring rain watching as her most unlikeliest savior fought for her.

She watched on in astonishment as the demon used it's lightning like reflexes to once again evade Malchior's attack. But as that happened something even more astonishing happened, Malchior seemed to have predicted the demon's next location so he brought a clawed hand down leaving a large black mark over the hind quarters of the beast.

Screeching like a banshee it turned to look at Malchior, but a second later he was gone, Although you couldn't see the beasts movement you could see the damage he was doing. Malchior blocked as many unseen attacks as he could, but it wasn't enough. With one feral howl the Lornex flew forward impaling the dragon through his abdomen. Using its claws it dug its way through the mesh stomach lining and ripped open his front.

She couldn't take it anymore it instead of running away she ran over to him where he now kneeled on the floor clutching stomach. Hands blue with healing powers she reached for him.

"What are you doing?" he sounded angry but it was clear that he wasn't as angry as he seemed. "I told you to run."

"I can't leave someone who needs my help" she said, reaching for his stomach.

"How touching, but you really should………. should." his eyes grew wide uncharacteristically. "No." He seemed to be looking behind her which could only mean the Lornex was about to attack. Closing her eyes for the second time that day she waited for the pain, but once again it never came. She opened her eyes when she felt something heavy fall on her.

Looking up she found Malchior's body pressed up against hers, his head lolling on her shoulder. His scarf had slipped down his face revealing the rest of his handsome face, his jaw line was soft almost feminine. But Raven wasn't looking at that, but the trickle of blood that was making its way down his chin. He had blocked the attack using his body as a shield.

"Malchior no," his body slipped off her shoulder and crumpled to the muddy floor. She pushed him so he was lying on his back, Raven shook him not knowing what else to do "wake up…….. WAKE UP" hands glowing blue she pushed them to his chest in an attempt to revive him. A hand feebly reached out to stop her.

"Sorry love that won't work now" Malchior joked.

"Why didn't you transform? Why couldn't you prevent this from happening?" she asked despite herself tears began to well up in her eyes threatening to fall.

"Sorry love but I never told you" he indicated for her to move closer so he could whisper in her ear "I never was fully released from the book." Raven pulled back surprised he continued "your mother was on her death bed when I met her, you see in my book I could only see people who were passing on to the next life and well."

He coughed before continuing "she used as much energy as she could to release me after I promised that I'd give you the prophecy. But it wasn't enough."

Raven watched as the little color that was in his face drained. "She warned me about interfering, she said I should not. But when I saw the fear in your eyes when you found me in the closet, I couldn't let you be condemned to the prophecies fate. Back then when we first met I had wanted my freedom more then anything, so I set a flawless plan. Yes in the end the consequence was to betray you, but I took the risk."

Raven was vaguely aware that the Lornex was circling them readying to attack when it saw fit.

"But Raven, Sweet Raven even when I knew I'd betray your trust I couldn't stop myself from enjoying the feeling I got by being right next to you. I was cruel, so when I saw your eyes in the closet I knew I had to help you, in away it was selfish because I wanted it to be away to amend for what I had done to you previous, because…… I…..I.. can't help……the……………..feelings…………I" Malchior's crimson eyes clouded over and he fell back limply on the ground, spraying mud everywhere.

She didn't care, she didn't care about anything. The rain beat down on her broken form. She sat there looking down at her once enemy and felt sorrow. Tears slid down her face slowly leaving dark trails in their wake. "No" she whispered "NO!!!"

She threw herself on his still form grabbing his armor she shook him "no, No, NO" his body was light she noticed way to light to be normal she looked at him carefully only to find him glowing. A second later she fell through his body as if it was a hologram.

'No' was all she was thinking. After his betrayal and everything she felt because of him. She couldn't let him go. After he had betrayed her she had always hoped that one day he'd jump out and say April fools, but it never happened. And tonight he had said everything that she wanted to hear, from him all that time ago. It had resurfaced old feelings she had buried all that time ago, and all she wanted right now was to touch him, here his voice, anything.

The body was now slowly disappearing and trying as hard as she could to just brush as piece of his hair, or touch his metal armor she couldn't. In a gold burst of light his body disappeared completely. Raven could see the outline on the ground where he use to lie.

'No where'd he go, Malchior WHERE are you she screamed in her mind I need you.' Raven was about to pound the ground with her fists out of frustration when a sparkle of gold caught her eye. An egg?

It sat in the place where Malchior had lain. She shakily picked it up; it was gold like the light of which he had disappeared in. A careful look she noted it was no ordinary egg it was heavy like it was made up of stone, and that wasn't all along the side was writing, in curvaceous letters it read:

_I'll come when you call, I'll always be there, wait for me. _

_Malchior _

Raven could feel the stream of tears down her face increase and feel the emotions she was holding back break loose. He had given her something to remember her by, not just the egg, a lasting present to show he was truly sorry, he had given his life for her. She tucked the egg in the front of shirt where her heart was. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Pity he had to die, I was not told to kill him, but since your friends didn't show up I guess he'll do as our sacrifice' the Lornex said lazily from behind her.

Raven spun around angrier then she had ever been in her life. 'How dare he, how dare he, HOW DARE HE I'LL KILL HIM.' Crimson consumed her vision, and all she could think of was how much she wanted to kill the beast. Craters appeared in the earth as she lost control of her powers.

Her body changed growing taller, four crimson eyes appearing on her forehead. Her teeth extended into long fangs while her hands became clawed.

The Lornex seemed to smile 'that's what I want get angry, lose control want to kill me, think of the pleasure you'll get from doing that.'

Taking the bait Raven ran forward the Lornex didn't even move. Claws extended she ripped at the Lornex's neck decapitating him.

As the severed head fell to the ground the last thought he had was 'prophecy fulfilled.'

There was silence in the field as Raven huffed out of exhaustion. Before she could even see if she had successfully killed the Lornex a funny sensation engulfed her. At first it felt like a tingling sensation, but then it burned. She screamed it felt like she was on fire.

She howled dropping to the floor where the rain had mixed with the Lornex's black blood. She convulsed turning this way and that, it felt like she was dying. Burning to death in hell.

Fire, she realized it wasn't just her imagination but she really was on fire. Giving up she stopped moving she resigned herself to her fate to tired to struggle the last thing she thought before being lost in the darkness was 'Maybe I'll get to see him again.'

XXXxxxx

I'm done hope there wasn't to many grammer mistakes.

O yea by the way I'll be in Ocean City for the next 2 weeks so i won't be able to update before then so i'm sorry if i don't update for a while but don't worry i'll update as soon as i get back. But please still Review it is much appreciated.


End file.
